my reflection
by hikarushidou14
Summary: Naruto hears Hinata singing. and....yeah..... read for more info.


i have this new Naruto fanfic because i'm stuck on my other and i was bored. I do not own Naruto or this song. The song is from the movie mulan.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

Hinata had to just go though another marrige proposile and it ended badly. Being the hierres to her clan she had to marry a wealthy man. Ofcoures she would turned down every guy she ever met. Her father was starting to lose it with her. She didn't want to marry though because she still had feelings for Naruto.

She got back home and did not wont to be there so she went for a longer walk. She was dressed in a ski blue summer dress and it went down to her kneese. It was also a tank top style. She had on small white flats that made her look bare started to walk to the flower feild that was neer the town.

Naruto bored out of his mind was just walking around looking for something to do. A few feet away he spoted one of his close friends Hinata. To him she looked sad. He wondered what was wrong with her. _' Wonder what could be wrong with Hinata-chan. I haven't seen her this sad in so long. I shou-'_

Just as Naruto was about to go talk to her he saw what she was wearing. He had never seen her in anything other then her ninja outfit. Seening her in that dress he thought she had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Plus the color really fit her eyes. Just then he heard her start singing.

**" Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter."**

Naruto watch as Hinata sang so quitly. He figured it would best to follow his angel. _' Angel!!! I thought Hinata-chan was my friend! Well she is but...'_

**"Can it be, I'm not ment to play this part." **

Hinata was now starting to sing her heart out._ ' No Hinata-chan you could play the role of my wife. WHAT...WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!!!!!!! HINATA-CHANS MY FRIEND RIGHT!!'___

**" Now I see, that if I were truely to be myself....I would break me faimly's heart."**

Nauto and Hinata were now at a small bridge and Hinata was looking in to the water.

**" Who is that girl I see, staring strait back at me? Why is my reflection some one I don't know?"**

'_ I know your reflection. Its you. The nicest, sweetest, and cutest girl I'v ever met. WAIT WHAT!!'_

**"Some how I can not hide who I am. Though I'v tried."**

_' Why would you want to hide who you are Hinata-chan?' _They had both now come to the flower feild and Hinata sat infront of a shiny stone. Naruto on the other hand hid in the trees from Hinatas view. Hinata was looking at her self in the rock. Her hands were at her sides clenched into fists.

**" When will my reflection show who I am IN SIDE?!! When will my reflection show.... who I am... in side...?" **Hinata then put her hands in her lap and staired at them. Naruto was leening very far fowerd and was sliping from his spot. He was so far out he lost his balence and fell.

Hinata hearing the sound of some one falling turned and found Naruto on the ground. Now over the course of a few years Hinata had lost her stutter. But now knowing Naruto had heard her sing well......

" Wha-what ar-r-r-r-e-e-e y-y-y-yo-o-u do-o-o-in-n-n-g-g h-here Na-Naruto-k-kun?" Poor Hinata, we thought that was done with.

" I saw you walking and saw something was wrong so..." Naruto was scared she was going to be like Sakura-chan and beat him up. But when he opened his eyes Hinata looked even sadder.

"I'm sorry I was such a problem Naruto-kun. I must of sounded pathetice to you." She got up then and was heading back for home. A red blush was now covering her facee and tears were trying to escape her eyes.

" I'm sorry Naruto-kun, good-bye." Naruto watch as she walk past him. Then he thought he was not going to let this girl leave.

" Your not going anywhere Hinata-chan." Saying this he stood up, turned, and grabed her wrist polling her to his chest.

" Naruto-kun wha-what are you do-doing? I-I-I-" She was cut off by his finger to her lips. He had a big smirk on his face.

" Like I said your not going anywhere. With out me there next to you. I heard your song and you would make a perficte bride. My bride Hina. I love you."

"Naru-" Before she could say anything more Naruto kissed her with so much pation that when he polled back she had fainted.

" Hina I found your reflection." He then took her back home... to his home.

The time is three years later and there is a party for Hinata and Naruto because it is their annaversery. It is also their sons,Hikaru's second birthday. Its also their daughters, Hikari's first birthday. So as you can see all went well and will stay that way forever.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

I hope you people liked it don't fret my story "We want to come back to you..." will be updated soon. Thanks please R&R.


End file.
